The Return
by pirateroseprincess
Summary: Set after the mid season finale. Upon the return to the Enchanted Forest a new evil seeks to destroy everyone's happy ever after forever. Only Emma the Savior, who is trapped in a land without magic and no memory, can save them. It will take old and New friends to help her on this journey. Will she remember in time? Or will evil finally win?
1. Chapter 1

It was cold. Not the icy sea breezes that were native to Main, this was a cold none of the group that stood in the middle of a small grassy clearing had felt for many years. Looking around at each other it took a few moments for the situation to truly set in.

"Were back" Snow breathed out taking her husband's glove clad hand into her own.

The group was the same that had gone to the town line to say goodbye to Emma and Henry. It seemed some luck was on their side as the removal of the curse had given them back their old clothes minus Regina who was dressed more simply than the outfits she had donned as the evil queen. It also appeared that Blue and Tink had been able to maintain their human size without the need of extra pixie dust, nor had Archie turned back into a cricket.

"Yes but I think the more pressing matter is knowing where exactly we are" Regina said coolly moving away from the group trying to discreetly wipe the tears that were still fresh on her face. The pain was still heavy in her chest. She wanted nothing more than to get as far away from these people as possible. She was biting back what she sure would evolve into sobs when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You're not alone Regina, I know Henry's gone but you have friends." Tink murmured softly.

"He's the only one I truly love" Regina snapped back using her anger to hide her pain.

"Regina I told you before love it out there for you. You found it in your father, in Daniel, in Henry, not to mention the man you were supposed to love with the lion tattoo…" Tink trailed off.

"I'm a villain. I don't get a happy ending" She said bitterly.

"A villain would not have saved us all from Pan's curse, you gave Emma and Henry a happy life. You did bad things in your past, but you are redeeming yourself Regina. I believe in you." The fairy said taking hold of Regina's Hand and giving them a comforting squeeze.

"Come on let see how were getting out of these woods" Tink said pulling the former villainess back towards the group.

Rejoining the rag tag group that was assembled Tink and Regina were welcomed back by a warm smile from Snow.

"Hook says he thinks he knows which way we need to go" Snow said filling the two into the conversation they had missed.

"Are you sure pirate?" Regina asked not trusting the pirates ability to navigate the land.

"Aye. I know the mountains to the west. We go east well meet the sea." He said with an attempt at his usual bravado. Saying goodbye to Emma had obviously taken a toll on him as much as he tried to hide it.

"Lets get moving" Charming said taking the lead "We need to try to find everyone else who came back from Storybrook" Worry etched on his brow looking over the few assembled before him. There wasn't a single person there who wouldn't be able to take care of themselves should the need arise, but he was more worried about those who weren't there.

It was near sunset that the group came upon a small village. The aroma of food cooking and the far off whinny of a horse informed them that they have found a group that had been spared from the curse and had survived the years despite the threat of ogres.

Walking carefully they group made their way into the town unsure of the reception they would receive.

"Who goes there?!" A male voice rang out "We have you surrounded so don't even bother trying anything funny"

The shutters to the second floor windows of the houses flew open as half a dozen archers had their arrows pointed to the group. With their hands up they exchanged glances as if deciding who would speak on behalf of the group.

"Hello, I'm Davi-Prince charming. I'm here with Snow White and our friends…" Charming trailed off not fully sure what to call the group with him.

"Lads stand down!" The voice called at once. Climbing down from the shadows of the rooftop above them the beaming face of Robin Hood greeted them.

"You all came back!" he welcomed them brightly, clasping hand with charming and pulling him into a hug.

"Yes everything should be as it was before the curse, like it never happned" Charming said by way of short explanation.

"I take it there is more to the story then?" He asked while giving a low bow and peck on the hand to Snow.

"It's a long story" she said with a dry laugh

"Well there is always food and drink enough for all!" Robin called out to the entire group motioning them towards the large building down the road that served as the towns inn.

"Robin if you don't mind we would like to talk to you some in private" Charming said in a low voice.

"Of course, I imagine you have much to relearn about this land" The smile faded from Robins face taking on a more serious look. "We can talk at my residence, bring only a few with you. Some of the news I have I think it better not to spread too far yet"

"Of course" Snow agreed somberly.

A half hour later Snow and Charming had managed to discreetly gather Neal, Hook, Regina and Tink, who they had been unable to draw away from Hook and Regina. Together they sat with Robin by the fireplace in his small home.

"I'm sorry its not much, but its home" Robin said offering drinks to those assembled.

"I thought you had been staying in my father's castle" Neal injected looking confused as to why the merry man had given up the large castle for the small house he now resided in.

"Indeed Rolan and I had, but he started having nightmares after the whole shadow incident so I thought it better we left that place. Besides the dark ones fortress is not place to raise a boy." He took a deep drink from his cup. "Which leads to question why are you back here? Last I heard you had to save your son from some sodding place called Neverland."

"Henry is safe now. He's with his mother in the land without magic. He can't remember any of it." Neal said sadly.

"Which leads to why we are here" Charming said taking over the conversation. "The curse is over and everyone is back"

"Not everyone" Snow murmured to herself more than anyone else.

"But we need to know what has happened since we left and try to get word out as quickly as possible of our return. There are others out there who have returned and some may need out help" Charming finished.

"You may not want to announce your return your highness. There is a new darkness in this land and I doubt they will take kindly to hearing of your return. If they don't know already that is."

"And who is this dark one?" Regina, who had been staring distracted at the fire, asked looking up at Robin.

"We don't know much to be honest. All we know is she has taken over Maleficent's old castle and she sends flying monkeys to do her bidding."

"Flying monkeys?" Snow asked, a memory poking at the back of her mind where she was unable to place where she had heard of that before.

"This dark one doesn't happen to be a witch with a peculiar green color about her?" Hook asked speaking up for the first time.

"Indeed we have heard rumor that she has green skin. Do you know of her pirate" asked Robin giving the sad pirate a searching look.

"Aye I've heard tell of her. Stories really. She's from some backwards world called Oz. Last I heard though was that the only portal in or out of there was by using some red shoes" Hook explained before taking a long drink.

"Do you know what she's called?" Regina pried for more information.

"Aye they called her the wicked witch of the west. Though I heard tell that she got offed by some child as it were"

"Obviously not since she has already proven true to her name" Robin growled darkly.

"What do you mean?" Neal asked walking closer to the man he'd come to see as a friends side.

"She has captured Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora. With your return she will likely come after you as well as anyone else who has royal claim to this land. We think she seeks to rule supreme here."

"Well she is going to have to fight for it" Regina stood with a dark smile on her face. Destroying some green witch would be the perfect thing to keep her mind off Henry.

"Regina's right" Snow said standing to join Regina "We will do whatever it takes to protect this land"

High in the castle that once belonged to the great sorceress Maleficent; the wicked witch stood watching the newly returned royalty in a large ornate looking glass. Oh how she enjoyed this new castle. Maleficent had clearly been a magnificent mind and had the castle stocked with everything someone dark hearted could ever need. She cackled evilly to herself.

"Oh they do seem so full of hope! HA! The fools. I'll get them and then there will be no one standing in my way." She laughed harder as cruel visions danced in her mind.

"Oh my dear don't look so darkly at me" She said turning her attention to the sphere that stood on a pedestal at the center of the room. "I offered you the chance to join me. Even after you sent that brat Dorothy to kill me" She spat.

"But no you defied me!" She screeched raising her green hand as if to smash the crystal ball.

"Because of you the Ruby slippers are gone!" Her anger boiling up before taking a terrifying calm.

"Dearie if you tell me where you sent them I may consider letting you out." She said with a sickening sweetness her twisted smile looking down at the woman in the tattered pink dress and red hair in disarray.

When only a defiant look and no response came from within the crystal bubble the witch stormed out of the tower furious only throwing over her shoulder.

"Fine Glinda you can rot in your damn bubble for all I care!"


	2. Chapter 2

It had been almost a year since they had returned to the Enchanted Forest, almost a year since they had to start over and work to rebuild the kingdom. As if that wasn't enough it seemed the Wicked Withes attacks were growing stronger and more frequent.

Snow White sat looking out a window of her childhood castle as the first dusting of snow began to fall. So much had changed in the past year. They had lost so many people from their lives, Emma, Henry and Gold were all lost to them. She never thought that returning to this land they would have to face this many challenges.

"What are you thinking about?" Bell's question interrupted her thoughts.

Snow looked at the other young woman who had lost so much. Losing Gold had been very hard on her so of course there was no way Snow and Charming would let her stay alone in Rumplestiltskin's old castle.

"Just thinking about the past year. Things have changed so much…" She trailed off. As hard as leaving her daughter and grandson had been at least she had the peace of mind of knowing they were safe and alive.

"Yes who would have thought we would be here" She said sadly "But I actually came to tell you one of your blue birds came back with word from Grumpy" Her voice brightening a little.

"Really? Are they okay?" Snow asked rising from her chair. Worry for her friends had been eating at her for days. The last word they had received was that rescuing Aurora and Phillip had succeeded but some of the dwarves had been captured in the escape attempt.

"There okay" Bell assured her taking her hands "Grumpy, Happy and Doc are all okay just prisoners. They say that we should be hearing from the others who got away soon"

"Good" Snow smiled at the news. It wasn't all good, but it could have been a lot worse.

"You need to try not to worry so much" Bell said leading her back to the chair "With your condition" she said delicately.

A genuine laugh bubbled out from Snow before she could contain it. "When I was pregnant with Emma we had the threat of the curse looming above us. Trust me. I'm under much less stress this time."

It had been almost a year. Almost a year since he had ended up in this damn land. Almost a year since he had traveled the land looking for many magic left in it and somehow now ending up in the company of a lion who looked like he would burst into tears if someone so much as raised their voice at him. This lion was the biggest almost the biggest coward he had ever met. The irony of ending up needing the help of such a great coward was not lost on him. Such a strange world it was that a coward would be the one ruling it

"Well if you don't want to hurt me why do you have a magic dagger?" The large cat seemed to pout.

"I told you before, dearie, the dagger is only dangerous to the Dark one and since the Dark one is gone the magic in it is gone" He growled out, trying not to lose his temper. They seemed to have this conversation almost every day since he had met the Lion in the Emerald City.

"The why do you have to keep it with you" The Lion asked regaining some dignity.

"It's a reminder of everything I lost" He said more to himself than to the Lion. He looked down at the glint of metal that hung at his side. His name that had once been engraved in the metal was now gone, leaving the blade smooth. The curse of the Dark one was gone. He has performed a selfless act of true love in saving his family from his father's curse and it had saved him and set him free. His initial joy of discovering he was alive was soon eclipsed at the discovery that his magic was gone as was, apparently, all the magic in this world.

"It's a shame Glinda hid the Ruby Slippers, then you could go back to your home" The lion said nonchalantly turning back to the piles of papers that covered his desk.

"The Ruby Slippers?" This was the first time in the week Rumple had been in the Lions company that the beast had said anything useful at all. "I thought you said all the magic in this land was gone?"

"Well I may have exaggerated saying 'all' I mean the Tin man and I are still who we are. If the magic was gone I would become just a regular Lion and the Tin man would become just tin"

"Excuse my lack of sympathy to you and the walking can but what happened to the slippers?" He thought back to long ago when he had sent the hatter on a mission to find them. He said they had changed worlds, was this the one they had come to?

"Well after Dorothy used them to get back to Kanas, Glinda kept them here while she was president" The lion said once more not offering any information beyond that.

"What happened to them after?" He ground out struggling to keep his temper with the overly sensitive jungle cat.

Fear seemed to cross the Lion's eyes. His ears pressed back against his head as he avoided eye contact with Rumplestiltskin.

"I've said too much" The Lion managed to get out between the deep breathes he took trying to avoid hyperventilating "I promised Glinda I wouldn't ever tell"

"Lion I need those slippers. The love of my life and my son are trapped in another world, possibly in danger, I have told you my past and how I have sought redemption" he tried appealing to the lion's sensitivity. Hoping the Lion would be as soft as Snow White when it came to the affairs of the heart.

"What world are they in? Are they in Kansas like Dorothy?" The president of Oz's ears pricked forward fascinated by the idea of the world's beyond Oz.

"For a while yes they were in the same world as your dear Dorthy" He resisted rolling his eyes "But now they are in the Enchanted Forest and it is possible they could be in danger" He pressed.

The lion gasped and his eyes grew wide when he heard where his new friends family was.

"on no that is bad. Very, very bad" He said pushing away from his desk and beginning to pace the room his tail flicking back in fourth showing his agitation.

"What is so wrong?" Rumplestiltskin asked trying to keep his cool at the very negative reaction the Lion was having.

Stopping his pacing the Lion turned to look Rumplestiltskin in the eyes solidly for the first time since they had met.

"That's where the Wicked Witch went."

Killian Jones sat below the deck oh his beloved Jolly Roger nursing a bottle of rum. Since returning to this land he found he had little desire to raid pillage and plunder as he used to. He also no longer had his anger and revenge to focus on, sure he had the occasional mission from the good Prince Charming, but still it all left him too much time to think. That's when he would turn to the rum. With the drink fogging his mind it was easier to pass the days not thinking about her. He had told her not a day would pass that he would not think of her and he was a man true to his words. If the bloody wench didn't invade his thoughts during the day she would haunt his dreams.

"Ruddy woman" He muttered moving to take another swig from the bottle. It hovered just above his lips stopping only at the sound of quick soft footsteps scurrying on the deck above him.

"Who the..?" He didn't get to finish the question when Tinkerbell burst into his room.

"Bloody Hell Tink where's the fire?" he chuckled at his own lame joke, the rum making it more amusing than it would be to his sober mind.

"Killian you have to leave now!" She said snatching the bottle from his hand. The panic in her voice sobbed him up quickly as it sunk in that something was very wrong.

"What's happened?" He asked attempting to stand and finding he had to steady himself by catching hold of a beam above his head.

"The Witch" Tink spat out "She raided the castle, she came out of nowhere and took us all by surprise, I've never seen magic like it" Distress laced her words as she led Killian to the deck of the ship. Once on deck he could smell the smoke in the air realized the white bits he has thought was snow falling outside his window was actually ash.

"Tink what's happened?" Whatever was wrong, it was obviously much worse than he had first thought.

"She's kidnapped Snow White and Prince Charming. The castle is in flames. Regina sent me to find you to give you this." She pulled the satchel that has been hanging over her shoulder to Killian who took it in his good hand.

"In side you will find enough pixie dust to navigate you to the world without magic and back. There is a potion that will restore Emma's memories" She explained in a rushed voice, anxious to get him out of this land before the witch could stop him.

"Emma can get her memories back?" Hope laced his voice, something he has not dared to feel since the months had faded by.

"Yes, but you can only use the potion as a last resort. Make her love you again Killian, it will break her curse. Then get back here as soon as you can. We are all in very serious danger" she said as she began to leave.

"Wait!" He called after her "why can't you come with me?" His brow furrowed as to why had had to go alone.

"Because the path to true love must be walked alone. You can do it Killian. I believe in you." With that Tink shrank to fairy size and flew back towards the chaos as fast as her wings could carry here.

Deftly steering the Jolly Roger out into the bay he spared only one backwards glance before tossing a handful of pixie dust up into the ships sails.

"I'm coming Emma" He murmured as the ship gracefully rose out of the water and up into the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi everyone! Just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who is reading out there :) Please feel free to tell me what you think and who you want to see more of in the story. I'm trying to feature as many of the characters as I can so if you don't see your favorite yet they may be coming in soon. xoxo**

The branches and leaves of the thick forest growth scratched and pulled at his face and clothes as he raced on horseback through the woods. Behind him he could hear the screeches of his pursuers as they fought to keep up with him as he wove through the forest. He had the advantage here, he knew these woods like the back of his hand having grown up in them, but also the wings of the flying monkeys that chased him kept getting caught in the branches. The creatures were too stupid to figure out they could fly above the trees and easily catch up with him. He knew his luck was bound to run out eventually, he didn't count of it running out in the form of a large wall of rocks and vines. Urging the horse forward he searched for a way through not trusting his chances of getting around it without the monkeys catching him.

Without warning the large white stallion he rode surged forward into the vines, nearly causing Neil to lose his seat, but effectively hiding them both from the monkeys as they flew past the vines and the rocky tunnel they hid.

"Good call Maximus" He whispered not risking raising his voice above that in case the beast heard and circled back.

After a good ten minutes of not moving Neil finally decided that the monkeys had given up their search for him and the parcel he carried. Giving Maximus a free rein he relaxed a little in the saddle as they made their steady way towards the light at the other end.

What he found as they exited the tunnel he had no explanation for. In the middle of the rocky wall, that seemed almost like a hollowed out mountain stood a tall tower.

Getting off the horse he let the stallion take a deep drink from the stream before munching on the bright green grass.

"What do you suppose that's for?" he asked the steed, expecting no answer.

One circle around showed there was no door. It seemed the only way in or out was the window onto the tower.

Maximus' head jerking up alerted Neal to the sound of approaching shrieks. Not trusting the distance to run back to his horse and the run back to the tunnel he figured his only hiding spot may be inside the tower itself.

Taking hold of the rocky exterior of the wall he was for once thankful for the years he spent in Neverland, having learned there how to climb things like this swiftly and effectively. Heaving himself over the windowsill he never had the chance to look around before something hard collided with his head effectively knowing him out cold.

His head was pounding. With a groan he reached a hand up to rub the aching spot only to discover he was unable to lift his arms as it seemed they were tied to a chair. Opening his eyes the first thing he was able to process in the dim light was the point of a sword posed in front of his face.

"Who are you? And how did you find me?" He couldn't yet make out who was speaking as his eyes still struggled with adjusting to the light while dealing with what was sure to become a migraine. All he could tell from the voice was that it was female.

"I asked who are you and how did you find me?" The young woman insisted again stepping closer keeping the point of the sword closer to his face than he was really comfortable with.

When he saw her in the light he nearly gasped out loud and felt his head go light as his stomach dropped. Blinking a few times his he was able to take a breath, while the girl looked similar in some ways to Tamara, it wasn't the woman who had manipulated his heart and tried to kill his son.

"I'm Neal" He managed to get out "Listen I didn't mean to intrude I was just trying to find a place to hide"

"So you're not here for my hair?" The young woman lowered the sword slowly, seeming to consider the possibility that someone would come to her tower and not be after her hair.

Neil gaped at her. Why on earth would he want her hair? It was only then, that he no longer had a sword in his face to contend with, that he saw the woman had long hair. Very long hair. It seemed to flow endlessly form her head and out of his line of sight.

"Oh no I'm not here for your hair. I am just trying to hide form the Monkeys" This situation was just getting weirder and weirder.

"Is that what those flying things that scream are called?" Her eyes seemed to light up at the new information.

"Yes and they are the bad guys, not me. Now could you please untie me?" This was not good. Running from the monkey's had delayed him enough he didn't even want to think how much time this detour was causing him.

"I don't know…My Gothel said to not trust anyone but her and the man that saved me from my real parents…" her face grew uneasy.

"You're what?" He sputtered at the odd name.

"My Godmother Cora. She's the one who looked after me and built this tower for me to live in. So that way I would be safe after the man Rumplestiltskin saved me from my real parents who were evil people"

The young woman sounded so sure of herself as she said this. It hurt Neil to know that this story the girl was raised with very likely not what actually happened. Whatever was going on it must have something to do with magic if his father had been involved.

"Well that's good, Rumplestiltskin is my father" Neil hated the idea of not being fully truthful with the girl but if it got him out of these binds he figured he could help whatever damage his father had caused in her life later. Right now his mission was more important.

She sat back down to her breakfast with her son Henry happy that he had bought that it was just some drunk who had been banging on their door. She hated lying to him like that but she knew her son well enough to know that telling him a man who looked like he had jumped out of a Pirates of the Caribbean movie had been at their door would just excite him.

She loved her son but it seemed in the past year strange things would set him off. She tried to shrug it off as the over active imagination of an eleven year old boy, like the time he swore he saw a woman's face looking at him from a mirror or just last week when he said he saw a monkey fly by the apartment window. No this was a little white lie she would keep to herself.

Absent mindedly eating her breakfast she tried not to think about what the pirate had been babbling about, let alone the fact that he had kissed her.

Her family was in danger? Henry was sitting right across from her, safe as could be. She would never let anyone hurt her son.

She nearly dropped her fork when she suddenly had flashed of bits of a dream she must have had. The images made no sense together, a beanstalk, a flying ship and an evil shadow? She assumed the ship came to mind because of the man's strange outfit, but the other two could only be explained as the crazy situations she often visited in her dreams.

"You okay mom?" He was giving her a concerned look from across the table.

"Yeah I'm fine kid" She said quickly trying to hide her confusion over the morning's event.

"Well I was saying after you get off work tonight we should go to the movie store together instead of me just picking one like usual" He continued not bothered by how distracted his mother seemed.

"Sure thing kid, just make sure you finish all your homework" She said with a knowing smile. Even if he didn't finish she knew he would somehow still talk her into getting a movie for them to watch as was their Saturday night tradition.

Maybe it was the movies that were giving him such strange ideas, they had started this tradition about a year ago. That was about the time her vivid dreams had started and Henry had started coming up with crazy stories.

Looking at the clock she resized she was going to be late to work. It wasn't that big of a deal but her new partner down at the precinct could be pretty brainless at times and she didn't trust him to process the morning's paperwork on his own.

It only took her twenty minutes to get ready and say a quick goodbye to Henry before she was on her way downtown to the police station, her sheriff's badge secure in her pocket.


	4. Chapter 4

Snow white sat looking out the small window in her cell trying to find the good in the situation she was in. So far she had only been able to find comfort in knowing she was safe and with at least a few friends, even if she was a prisoner with them. In the cell next to her she could hear the steady snores of three of the dwarves who shared captivity with her.

She knew it would only be a matter of days if not hours before Charming sent a rescue attempt. He would always try to find her. But deep in her heart she hoped this time he wouldn't try. There was too much at stake from him to take time to rescue her.

Her hand rested softly on her stomach, except for it wasn't just her anymore.

Killian was drunk. Had he been sober he might have been more interested in the situation he was in. The cell he was locked in was far different from any he had ever seen before, even the one he has a short stint in while in Storybrook, and the stench of it was worse than rotting fish. Sitting on the low bench he mostly ignored the commotion going on around him. He had already made the mistake of trying to charm the woman who shared the cell with him, but after one word from her he was able to figure out she was in fact not a woman.

"We just brought him in Detective, no charges, the bar owner just said he was going on like a crazy person. Was afraid a fight would break out. Only weapon we found on him was a hook." He assumed the male voice was talking about him. It wasn't his fault no one in this world knew the fairy tales they all knew so well were actually real.

"It's only noon" Now that was a condescending voice he knew. Raising his head he saw her standing there. Hand on her hips looking down at him disapprovingly. Oh how he had missed that look from her.

"Swan" He managed to slur out with a dopy smile on his face.

"A friend of yours?" The male asked sounding confused.

"No. We just met once…" She trailed off in a not fully convincing manner. But she didn't flat out deny they knew each other. Hope filled him. Maybe he could do this and make her believe. He very suddenly wished he wasn't so drunk so he could articulate himself better.

"Man Swan I hope this isn't the ex-boyfriend" The man laughed.

"No, this isn't Neal" She said quickly, throwing a look over at him. "Come on Finn, I do have some standards"

"Ouch love" That comment hurt much more than he would ever care to say.

"Come on rookie, we've got to fix the paperwork you messed up this morning" Emma stated turning her back to him sparing only one backward glance at the pirate sitting in the cell.

"Hey not my fault you were late Swan" The man mumbled ambling after her, his lanky limbs looking awkward.

At least Killian didn't have to worry about this man being competition to Emma's affections. The way she spoke to him was nearly identical to how she spoke when talking to Henry. Laying back on the bench he prepared to sleep it off so the next time he saw her, and hopefully that would be soon, he would be better able to woo her.

She could feel a headache coming on. It had been a busy day, but when you are a police officer in New York City there never really is an easy day. Rubbing her eyes she wondered how nice it must be for officers in small towns that didn't have to deal with the level of weird that she saw almost every day.

Looking up at the clock she saw the second hand creeping closer and closer to the seven o'clock mark that signaled the end of her shift. She chanced a glance over at Finn who looked like he had zoned out gazing at some invisible spot on the floor.

She seriously wondered sometimes how the guy had made it through the academy. He was lucky she was in charge of him instead one of the other officers, or he probably would have been fired for some stupid mistake long ago. Looking back at the clock she heaved a sigh seeing that it now read as seven and she could leave.

"Hey rookie!" She called breaking out of his day dreams.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" he asked with wide confused eyes.

"Come on let get out of here before the next disaster hits" She said with a soft chuckle as she grabbed her coat off the back of her chair.

"Got plans tonight? We could go grab a drink if you don't." He asked her as he ambled into this coat messing up the buttons so it hung crooked.

"It's Saturday" She offered in way of explanation. It wasn't the first time the rookie had asked her out. He seemed to always forget her no dating co-workers thing. It just didn't never worked out well.

"Right, movie night with Henry" He said trying to figure out where he had gone wrong with his coat "Any idea what movie is in the plans this week?"

"None, Henry wants me to help pick one out" She said pushing the door to the prescient open and feeling the blast of icy New York wind.

"Well _Wizard of Oz_ has always been a favorite of mine" He offered nonchalantly.

"I'll keep that in mind" She smiled turning to make her way to her subway station "See you Monday Rookie!"

She was almost to her station when she saw him sitting on a bench looking like he was waiting for someone. With a sinking feeling in her stomach she had the feeling he was waiting for her. The feeling was confirmed by the smile that crossed his face as he stood up at her approach.

"Swan" He said as he approached her.

"Listen buddy, I don't know how you know my name or how you found my apartment but I'm warning you to stay away from me" she said resting her hand on the gun that hung at her side.

"Emma please listen to me" His blue eyes spoke truths as he pleaded with her. "Your parents sent me to find you, they need your help"

"Well there's your problem, you have the wrong person. I don't have any parents" She said and she made to brush past him.

"Just give me the chance to explain to you, what is it you people do in this world?" He questioned to himself "Ah yes, let me buy you a cup of coffee" he said with a confident smirk.

"Are you asking me out?" She wasn't sure if she more shocked or appalled by the idea.

"Aye love" His smirk grew.

Sure he was a good looking guy, minus the odd emo pirate outfit, but he was obviously some kind of stalker.

"No" She said as she pushed past him.

"I can tell you why you have strange dreams, and why your son is obsessed with fairy tales" He called after her.

That succeeded in striking a nerve in her.

"How the hell do you know anything about me son" She growled rounding on him and pushing him up against a light post.

"Because I know you Emma" He said the smirk on his face gone "You told me once you have a 'super power' where you can tell if someone has told you false to you. Use it now, and tell me am I lying"

She was silent for a while searching the man's face for and clue that he was lying. It killed her to admit it to herself but he was telling the truth or he was the most advanced liar she had ever met.

"Fine" she said releasing him "Coffee tomorrow. There's a Starbucks on the corner by my apartment. One pm sharp" putting space between herself and the man she saw the smirk return to his face. She hated to think how many women had fallen prey to that smile.

"As you wish" He said with a partial bow.

Taking a deep breath she suddenly felt like she had heard that before. With one last searching look she moved swiftly away from the mysterious man who seemed to know the dreams she had forgotten.


	5. Chapter 5

(Flashback)

The young man sat in the tavern worry etched on his face not really paying attention to the drink in front of him.

"Why the long face Oscar? I've never seen you this worried" The bar keep said taking note the cloud that seemed to hang over the normally jolly young man.

"Nell is sick" He said his face growing darker.

"But I thought that doctor came. Could he really not cure her?" The older man was shocked. They had never faced an illness that their town's doctor could not cure.

"No, there was nothing he could do. He said we may lose the baby too" Oscar had to choke out the last part and he struggled to keep his composure and not lose himself to his sorrow.

"Oh Oscar I'm so sorry. You know I've heard of someone who can perform powerful magic…"

"The fairies can't help. I already tried going to them, there magic isn't enough to cure her" He snapped bitterly.

"This man's not a fairy" The bar keeper said quickly "His magic is even more powerful than anything they can do" Oscar looked up at the older man at hearing this.

"Who is he?"

"His name is Rumplestiltskin"

Oscar stood outside the large castle taking a deep breath before knocking on the large door. After only a moment the large door creaked open granting him entrance into the dark hall way. Inching forward he couldn't help but feel intimidated by the dark feeling of this place.

"Hello?" he called out into the darkness.

"There's not need to shout dearie" a creepy voice said behind him.

Whirling around he saw a man, or at least what he assumed was a man. The strangers skin had a dark scaly look to it and his nails were long and sharp like claws.

"Are you Rumplestiltskin?" he managed to get out.

"Indeed I am. I trust you need something from me? I don't really do social calls." He said with a small bow.

"My wife is sick. I was told you could provide a cure" He figured he might as well cut to the chase with this strange man.

"I could…but it will come with a price dearie. Are you sure you are willing to pay?" Oscar could only describe the man's mannerisms as eccentric. He couldn't help but note the man's strange laugh at things that were not really funny.

"I'll pay anything to save her. Please help me" he begged.

"That's all I needed to hear. Have your wife drink this" a bottle filled with a green liquid suddenly appeared in the man dark hand "and she shall be cured of all that ails her"

"Thank you" he cried taking the bottle and holding carefully in his hand "what do you want me to pay you?" He asked looking up from the precious bottle he held.

"Oh don't worry about that dearie. Go one home to your dear wife and I'll come along to collect your debt when I'm ready" There was something foreboding about the way the man said it, but Oscar figured he could deal with paying the man later. All that mattered now was getting home to Nell.

Shortly after Nell drank the potion and was cured she gave birth to a lovely little girl who had her dark skin and his golden eyes. Oscar couldn't help but feel his life was perfect, until one night when the dark man came for his payment…

"You want my daughter?!" Oscar cried in outrage as Nell clutched the baby girl close to herself.

"You said you were willing to pay anything and this is the price"

"You can't take her" Nell spat out as she moved to run to the door.

"Not so fast dearie" And with a wave of his hand Nell was frozen in place.

"What did you do to her?" Oscar demanded, fear and coursing through him.

"Not to worry, I'll just be collecting my payment" With another quick wave the baby was suddenly in Rumplestiltskin's arms and Nell continued her motion towards the door for only a moment before finding to her alarm her child was no longer in her arms.

"Now that this is all squared away dearies, I'll just be on my way" and with one last creepy laugh the man disappeared.

"She's gone. He took our Rapunzel" Nell gasped before collapsing to the floor in tears.

"I'll find her. I swear to you Nell, I will find our baby girl."

The next day Oscar set off of the journey that would change his life forever.

Emma could not believe she was actually sitting in Starbucks waiting to have coffee with a crazy man. She had been fighting with herself all night on whether or not she should actually go through with it. She had been so distracted he had hardly paid attention to the movie Henry and she had rented, she supposed she would have to thank Finn for his suggestion since Henry had insisted she was the one who had to pick the movie. As long as he didn't ask too many questions she wouldn't have to admit to not really paying attention to it.

She looked up as the bell rang and the baristas greeted a new comer. It was him, though he looked different. He was wearing a more normal looking outfit, though it was still predominantly black. Judging by the look of discomfort on his face he was either nervous about their date or his pants were bunching in places they shouldn't.

"You came" He sounded surprised.

"Did you think I wouldn't?" She came back with smoothly.

"To be honest, no. But I must say I am relieved, you're not an easy woman to track down love" he said as he took the seat across from her.

"I guess were getting to the point quickly then. Why are you 'tracking' me down? I've never met you before. My parents gave me up when I was a baby, so even if you are a friend of theirs why should I listen to you?" she said in a rush, not liking the feeling talking about her birth parents brought up.

"Because love your parents gave you up for the same reason you gave-almost gave up Henry" He corrected himself.

"I would never give up my son" She snapped at him.

"Oh did you not consider it after his birth? Not doubt your ability to be a mother and think that maybe giving him up would be his best chance?" he asked her leaning forward, his blue eyes boring into her.

She gaped blankly at him for a moment. How the hell did he know that? She had never told anyone about that. His words so closely echoed the ones she had said to herself over and over during her pregnancy until that moment when she held her son for the first time.

"I don't know who you think you are-"

"Tell me love, how many memories do you have of the last ten years? Vivid ones that you would swear your life on?" He asked stopping her before she could cut him off.

"I…" She trailed off trying to think of something. If she was honest with herself after Henry's birth the next vivid memory in her mind was him showing up at her door. The rest were harder to remember, like a cloud of think purple fog hung over them.

"So would I really be so hard to believe that there is magic in this world?" That poured a bucket of cold water over her.

"You've got to be kidding me. I knew this would be a waste of my time" She said gathering herself to leave.

"Wait. Just tell me if this look familiar at all" He said pulling a large book out from under his jacket. As he slid the book across the table to her she noted the golden script title 'Once Upon a Time'. Opening the cover she was shocked to see her sons name scrawled in his childish hand writing.

"Where did you get this" She asked confused. She was sure she had never seen the book before, but at the same time it seemed to familiar. Not to mention it had Henrys name in it.

"Henry left it behind when you lost left Storybrook" The pirate explained.

"Where?" She was positive they had never been to some place called Storybrook… Right?

"The place you lived before moving this this monstrosity of a city. To be honest I don't understand why it's called the big apple. It doesn't resemble the fruit at all" Who was this guy? Really how did she manage to always find the crazy guys?

"Listen I've never been to some place called Storybrook, let alone lived in it" She said shaking her head and pushing the book away from her. She needed to get out of this conversation and quick.

"Oh and where did you live before this then?" He asked his voice heavy with derision.

"We lived…" where did they live before this? She knew they had to have lived somewhere, but why couldn't she remember?

"I know this is hard for you love, but please your family needs you, I..." He stopped and cleared his throat "I'm asking you to take a leap of faith here. If you can trust, me that is" He finished quietly.

This man was obviously crazy there was no way she was going to trust him. She would just let him down gently so she wouldn't have to worry about him coming after her and also check the missing persons reports to see if anyone was missing their crazy relative.

"Hey mom, can I go over to Jacks house?" She nearly jumped at the sound of Henry's voice next to her. When did he come in? She didn't remember hearing the door open.

"Wait who's that? Are you on a date? What…" His questions fired one after another until he trailed off when his eyes landed on the book. Before she could stop him he had grabbed it and was rapidly flipping through the pages.

"This is my book" He said not looking up from the pages of stories and bight illustrations.

She had no idea what to say or do, what had started as crazy had elevated to a new level she couldn't even describe. Looking back at the man he was watching Henry with an amused expression before catching her eye and giving her a smug look as if to say I told you so.

"Henry that's not your book, I've never seen-"

"Look mom you're in it!" He said cutting her off pointing to one of the pages.

"Henry I'm not in the book, it's about fairy tales" She implored with her son, hoping to cut this off before he started sounding like the crazy man sitting across from her.

"Mom look, it's you in your baby blanket" He insisted shoving the book in front of her pointing to the picture.

She figured she would indulge him by looking at it before dismissing it, but the image made her double take. There was no way what she was looking at was right. The blanket wrapped around the pictured infant was exactly like the one that was folded in her room.

"Mom these are the dreams I've been having. All of them" Henry said pulling the book back holding it close to himself seeming to know Emma wanted nothing more than to fling it as far from her as possible.

"Henry..." She stared.

"I think it's best I walk you home now love" The man said suddenly pushing back from the table.

"Thank you but we can get home fine ourselves" She responded grumpily

"Aye I know, but there's a man out there who's been watching you since Henry came in and I think it's best to stick to a group for now" The serious low tone of his voice got her attention. Looking out the window she saw a dark figure with their hood pulled low staring at them from across the busy street. Had it been just her she would have risked going home on her own but since Henry was here she would not take any chances.

"Alright fine" She grumbled "come on Henry stay close"

"Who do you think that is?" To her surprise her son's question was not directed at her, but rather to the crazy man.

"I don't know lad, but where I'm from people hiding their faces usually leads to trouble"


	6. Chapter 6

He kept looking over his shoulder and sure enough the figure was following them and it seemed more were joining it, keeping pace with their weaving and dodging through crowds alarmingly well. About three blocks ago Emma and suggested they go to the police, but he had a feeling guns would do little to stop these things.

"Should we use the subway?" Henry asked nearly out of breath as he tried to keep pace with Killian's long strides.

"No Lad, its better we stay out here in the day light" Henry had taken to him like a fish to water, ignoring his mother's pleas to stop this crazy chase and go home.

"And where are we going exactly?" Emma asked from just behind him, he knew she was only still going along with it until she could figure out a way to force Henry to stop.

"My ship, we will be safe there" He said shortly. They were getting close to where he had left the Jolly Roger.

"Cool!" Henry said, the prospect of a pirate ship renewing the spring in his tired steps.

"Of course you have a ship, because that's not crazy" he hard Emma mutter clearly not caring if he and Henry heard.

Looking back again he finally figured out what was so off about the figures. They had no shadows. His first thought flew to Pan, but with the death of Pan and his shadow these other shadows would have no reason to be after them. Unless someone else had figured out how to control them… If that was what was happening, things were much worse than he had thought they were.

Almost running at this point, He began to lead them into Central Park when Emma stopped dead.

"No way. We are not going into Central Park near dark with you. Games over were going home Henry" Grabbing Henry's arm Emma turned walk away, but Killian quickly stepped in front of her.

"Tell me have I given you any reason not to trust me? Have I made any move to hurt yourself or Henry? Look around Swan, these things are trying to surround us" he said in a low tone hoping the shadows would not know he was on to their plan.

He watched as Emma slowly took in the figures that were seemingly blending in with the people around them, but their slow stalking movements as they began to fan out to slowly circle in on them gave away their sinister nature. The Emma Swan he had known was a smart woman, he prayed that this new life Regina had given her and not robbed her of her ability to read people and situations.

His prayers were answered as she gave him a slow nod of her head, indicating him to lead on. With a quick look at the shadows he led on hoping their sudden departure would buy them some time as the shadows had to plan a new attack.

Weaving through the parks grassy knolls and tress he saw their salvation as they drew close to the large lake in the heart of the park where he had been able to leave his beloved Jolly Roger.

"So where is this ship?" Emma asked clearly losing her momentary trust in his.

"Hidden love, can't just leave a ship sitting out now could I?" He asked with a smirk as they drew close to there the plank that lead aboard was. He was about to step aboard when he realized from their confused faces of the lack of apparent ship in front of them he would probably have to lead his guest onboard.

"Here Henry grab my hand and I'll help you aboard" he said offering his hand out to the boy knowing Henry would believe him and could would not put up the fight Emma would.

"oh no, Henry will hold mine and I will hold yours" She said taking her sons hand.

"As you wish" He smiled grabbing hold of her hand. It was as soft and warm as he remembered it being. He fought to keep his face composed and not grin like a little school boy.

Tugging gently on her hand he stepped up onto the gangplank and heard two gasp behind him as the Jolly Roger materialized before them as they took their first step aboard the ship sine their return from Neverland.

She was dreaming. It was the only explanation of what was happening. She had already tried pinching herself, but that hadn't worked to wake her up from this dream.

After they had boarded the ship the man had quickly cut the ropes that had kept them tied close to the shore of the lake and moving to the ship's helm to take the wheel. Steering the old ship out into the center of the lake he had called down to Henry asking him of pixie dust could make a ship fly, when Henry called back that of course it would work the man had thrown what looked like dust up into the sails. She had nearly fallen over when the ship had suddenly raised out of the water and up into the sky.

Looking up to the helm she saw Henry and the man having an animated conversation about something. Shortly after the ship had set sail, or taken off, or whatever exactly it was doing the man had gone and changed into the clothes he had been wearing the morning he had banged on their door. She had been surprised to see the hand that had been covered by a glove had been replaced with a hook.

"Hey mom" She had been so lost in her thoughts she hadn't heard Henry come over to her

"Yeah kid what's up?" She wanted to hide as much of her distress over the situation as possible. It was just a dream after all, no point in making dream Henry upset.

"Remember the dream I told you I had? The one where I was kidnapped by Peter Pan and how you and Captain Hook came to save me?" She remembered that one. It had been a nightmare Henry had been having at least once a week for the last year. Some time he could go back to sleep after it, other times she had to stay up with him for a while just so he could calm down. Those where the nights where he said in the dream Pater Pan stole his heart.

"Yeah I remember that one" She said carefully.

"I think, this is Captain Hook. He's the one you're supposed to fall in love with" He said confidently.

"Oh kid I don't know about that…"

"No. I know. It's him. I'm going to bed, you should go talk to him" He said before scampering off to below the deck before she could even think of a response.

She sat for a while after Henry left. The stubborn side of her determined that she would wake up at any minute and be able to roll over and forget all this by morning. The other half of her, well there was no denying she was curious. Henry obviously liked the man, this Captain Hook, and Henry was a smart kid.

Standing up she slowly made her way up to the deck where the pirate stood steering them into the night.

"So where did you learn how to steer a flying ship?" She asked trying to make conversation, even if the question came out sounding lame.

"The first time I went to Neverland, the ship had a sail made from the feathers of the last Pegasus" he said with what looked like a sad smile.

"The feathers of a Pegasus?" She asked with a raised eyebrow

"I'll admit I was rather skeptical at first, but Liam, my brother was so confidant in it and our mission. If I had known all I know now I would have burned that sail before we ever hand the chance to leave port" He sounded so sad, so lonely.

"What happened?" She asked quietly, having a feeling she already knew the answer would not be a good one.

"We were deceived, the mission we were on was not to obtain a healing plant as we believed. Liam tried to prove me wrong, that our king had not lied to us, but it cost him his life"

"I'm so sorry, he sounds like he was a good man" She said leaning against the wheel house. Part of her felt bad for all the negative judgment she had placed on him.

"He was. After his death I swore my life to piracy, I could never go back to serving a king that had stolen my brother's life" He said darkly, taking his eyes off the horizon and looking here in the eye for the first time in their conversation.

She broke eye contact first, unnerved by how his intense gaze made her feel. Sure she had dated a handful of men over the years, but none of them had ever gotten that serious. No one had looked at her like this man was since Neal. It was crazy, she had just met him and he was gazing at her like he loved her. What felt really crazy was that a secret part of her really liked the feeling of him loving her.

"So what are these carving for? Forget how to steer your own ship?" She said changing the subject quickly, hiding behind her wall of sarcasm. She refused to let him in, even if he did have a sob story and those intense blue eyes.

"Ah well that is quite a long story" He said turning his gaze back to the horizon "How much did Henry's father tell you about his childhood?"

She gaped at him. Of all the responses that was not one she expected. There was no way he knew Neal, no none, not a chance.

"I'll take your lack of response as he didn't tell you anything. But yes young Neal was onboard my ship for a short while, until he found out who I was and decided even the company of Pan was better than mine" The sad look was back, and she was shocked to find that it wasn't how he knew Neal's name that upset her but how he kept talking about Neverland and Peter Pan that did.

"So what other worlds have you been to?" She changed the subject again. As crazy as the man was, she had to admit she enjoyed listening to him talk, so long as it didn't involve Pan and Neverland.

"Well other than your world and the Enchanted Forest there has only been a small few" He said with his smirk "There was one particular time when I journeyed to the top of a beanstalk with a rather tenacious woman to retrieve a magic compass" He began vaguely.

"Well did you get it?" Did he have a point to the story?

"Aye I did love, but surprisingly I learned it wasn't the compass I was actually after" The vagueness continued.

"And what was that?" She could tell he was hiding something, and she had a feeling it had to do with the woman he had mentioned.

"That's a story for another day love" He said with a gleam in his eye like he was sharing some private joke "Who knows maybe you'll figure it out yourself"

"Well I guess I just wanted to say thank you, for getting us away from whoever that was" Even in her own mind she sounded stupid, but at least to pirate looked pleased at what she said.

"Any time love" He said with a smile before it morphed into what she would call his signature smirk "Though there is more than one way to say thank you to someone who saved your life, not to mention your sons too" He was flirting again, and she was startled to find herself wanting to flirt back.

"Oh is that so? And what do you have in mind?" She smirked right back at him leaning forward towards him, enjoying seeing his eyes widen in surprise at her response.

"Ah well how about a kiss and we call it even" The look was back in his eyes, the passionate piercing gaze.

"Deal" She said before leaning forward and letting her lips collide with his. It was at that moment a bright golden light beamed out around them and everything hit her like a wrecking ball.

Pulling away from him she gasped as it all come rushing back, the past years in Storybrook, her life before that, all the way back to the moment she chose to give Henry away. All of the information pulling at her trying to push the false memories away the two colliding and wrapping around each other. She stood there gaping like a fish before looking back up at Killian who had a deeply concerned look on his face.

"Emma" He said carefully "Are you okay love?"

"Killian" She said, remembering him, remembering all of him and who he was to her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the long delay but I am back and should be able to posting more chapters. Thanks for reading! xoxo**

The air was cold, causing his breaths to come out in puffs as he dug into the hard ground. He had no shovel so he made due with the dagger he carried at his side. The magic of the Ruby slippers had worked, he knew the instant he had opened his eyes where he was. He could never forget, no matter how long he lived, how that little house looked where he had tried to raise his son. It was here in the now dead and weed filled garden that he dug furiously at the hard earth. He had to hide the slippers, from what he had been told from the Lion the slippers were not safe in the enchanted forest and he had given his word to keep them safe.

All magic comes with a price. He knew this better than anyone and he knew he had to ensure that this magic falling into the wrong hands would not be the price he paid for returning here.

He gave a satisfied half smile as the soft glow of the slippers disappeared under the dirt as he packed it down and replanted a few weeds for good measure. He ignored the pain in his legs and back as he tried to make the garden look as untouched as he had left it.

Finally after a long while of toiling over it he struggled to his feet. The pain in his leg reminded him of the price he had paid in giving up his magic, but he kept reminding himself that the stiff and stabbing pain would all be worth it once he was reunited with his Bell and they could finally live a normal life together.

Looking towards the setting sun he began his long journey to where he knew the great castle he had long called home was and where he hoped Bell would be waiting for him.

xxx

He watched as Dorothy disappeared before his eyes amazed at the power of the shoes that now sat innocently where his friend had stood only moments before.

"If the shoes could do that the whole time why did you make her some all this way to see that fake?" The Tin Man demanded at his side glaring at the beautiful woman who was carefully picking up the slippers.

"She would have never believed me, nor would she have been able to help you and your friends" She said kindly seeming to ignore the malice in the Tin Mans tone.

"But she could have been killed by that witch!" The Lion exclaimed seeming to embrace his newfound courage.

"I'll admit I had no idea Os- The Wizard would send her on such a foolish mission" she said correcting herself.

"You knew he was a fake?" He wondered aloud. Why in Oz had one of the most powerful witches in the land allowed a false wizard to rule over them.

"Yes I knew he was false" her voice sounded sad "I was hoping he would learn how to face his past, but the power went to his head and he chose to hide from his problems"

"Do you think he will give Dorothy any trouble back in Kansas?" Tin Man asked raising his axe as if ready to go and protect the girl.

"No, no, when his balloon took off without her I changed the winds to send him back to where he belongs" A slightly smug smile covered her face and he felt an odd pull inside of him. It was odd indeed. It was kind of like the feeling he had around Dorothy and his friends, but this one made his want to dance and cry and take on the world all at the same time. Very odd feeling indeed.

Before he knew it time had raced forward. They were all standing on the balcony of the great castle in Emerald City, Glinda had just been elected as the grand president of Oz with the Lion to be her second in command.

Below them the masses of the citizens of Oz cheered up to them as they waved and smiled. Leaning forward over the railing to see the people better he felt his feet began to rise up off the ground and his arms began to flail on their own as he registered the fact he was falling.

Before the panic could set in he felt two strong sure hands pull him back up. Regaining his balance he looked up to see the kind smile of Glinda.

"Th-thank you" He sputtered out finding his voice was not working as well as he wanted it to. What was wrong with him when he was around her?

"Of course, I can't lose my best dance partner right before the ball, now can I?" She smiled offering her hand to him.

Wait she wanted to dance with him? Taking her hand he felt like his legs had turned to stone and clouds had filled his head as they walked together into the grand ballroom. Stepping into the middle of the dance floor he tried to remember to breath as they began to dance to the slow music that filled the air.

Too quickly the scene changed again. Screams could be heard outside and through the palace. He was running trying to find her, taking two steps at a time as he raced up the grand staircase. They had been wrong. They had been so wrong. The witch of the west wasn't dead, and boy was she mad now. It had happened so quickly and no one had seen it coming on such a lovely summer afternoon. Her monkeys had descended on the city in numbers they never knew she possessed.

Throwing the door to the grand throne room open he found Glinda already there with the Lion, the clanging growing louder behind him told him the Tim Man was also on his way.

"Good you're here" she said rushing over to him embracing him in a quick hug. "This is worse than I ever imagined happening" her voice was so distressed he wished there was something he could do to make everything better if only to see her smile again.

"What do we have to do Glinda?" The Tin Man asked, ever ready for action.

"We must separate the items of power" She said without hesitation. "She thinks the slippers are already gone so I have hidden them here in the palace. Lion, you and Tin Man must protect them at all cost."

"Scarecrow and I will go to other worlds, he will take the wand and I will go to a world where the Golden Cape was stolen away to many years ago. We have to keep the items safe and separated from her" He felt something rip inside of him as she said that. He had to leave Oz? He had to leave her? He found that idea hurt more than the idea of leaving his home.

"Take this" She placed a thin parcel in his hands "it hold the crystal wand, in the world I am sending you to it should have no power and therefore should make it impossible for her to find you even if she gets the other two items"

"I'll keep it safe Glinda" he said with his head lowered not trusting himself to look her in the eyes, afraid of betraying his emotions to her. It was the soft hand on his cheek that caused him to look up into her bright emerald eyes.

"We will be together someday, until then I have to try to keep you safe" Her voice was quiet so only he could hear her.

"But if were separated how will I keep you safe?" It felt like there was a rock where his heart should be pulling down into his stomach.

"Someday" She said her eyes promising him everything.

"I will find you, as soon as I can, I will" He said and with a boldness he had no idea he had he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. A crash of glass behind him caused him to whirl around and see the Wicked Witch descending upon them through the once great stained glass window.

"You must go now!" He heard her yell as suddenly he was pulled down into darkness. Throwing his hand out to where she had stood before him.

"Glinda!" He yelled has the darkness swallowed him.

xxx

Finn jerked awake. Sweat covered his forehead and his sheets were tangled around his legs, he took slow breaths trying slow his racing heart. It was just the dream again, wiping the sweat from his face and pulling his legs free he swung his feet around to place them on the floor. The dream had haunted him for over a year now, causing him more sleepless night than he cared to count. Going without sleep had been no problem as a scarecrow, but this human body ached in ways he had never known before.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looking at the clock, 4:15am, he knew he would not sleep anymore that night. Flipping on his side light his heart lurched at the sight of a dark figure standing in the corner of the room just outside the lights beams.

"Who's there?" He stood quickly reaching for the gun he kept in the drawer next to his bed.

"Now, now scarecrow is that really how you great an old friend?"

His heart dropped as she stepped into the light, though he didn't need to see her to know who she was in an instant. The Wicked Witch had found him in New York.


	8. Chapter 8

"Don't touch that!" He found himself having to stop the girl from touching yet another of his father's possessions for what felt like the hundredth time.

"If I can't touch anything this place is even more boring than my tower was" She pouted at him.

"I'm sorry but my father set traps everywhere to prevent people from stealing his things" He tried to explain again.

"But you're touching things" the girl had the sass of a teenager. It was no wonder Regina was so messed up, Cora was clearly terrible at raising kids, throw his father into the mix and… well he really didn't want to think about that. What he had heard was enough about the strange romance between his father and Cora and he would be very happy with never hearing about it again.

"Yes, but I know what I'm looking for" He said slowly trying to not regret bringing her with him from that tower.

"If I said I could help, would you tell me what you're looking for?" There was something in her tone that told him that she didn't mean help by just sorting through the dusty items on the shelf.

"How could you help?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well my hair…its magic and it can retrieve things that are lost or out of sight" she said candidly. He stared for a moment as she shifted awkwardly in front of him, toying with a lock of her hair.

"you have magic…hair?" He asked trying to wrap his head around it. He had spent too much time in the other world clearly, of course in the Enchanted Forest a girl could have magic hair, it really wasn't the most shocking thing he had ever heard.

"Yes, Cora enchanted it when I was very young she said someday it would help me get a sister and become a princess. I didn't really care about being a princess, but the idea of having a sister sounded nice. Anyway that's why I had to stay hidden in my tower, she said that evil people would try to use my hair if they found me and that I couldn't trust anyone…" The girl had a habit of talking a lot.

"Well you know you can trust me" He cut her off before her story could go on "What I'm looking for is called the Golden Cape, my father stole it from another world long ago and its why a very evil person is in our lands" it seemed like a long shot that the girl would be able to get it but if it saved them time then it would be worth it.

"Okay got it, golden cape, I can find it, I promise" she said very quickly while gathering her hair.

He watching as she created a circle in the ground with the hair closest to her and let the ends lay in a pile next to it. He watched her kneel next to the circle and as she began to whisper 'Golden Cape' over and over again he had to resist a gasp as her hair making the circle began to swirl and glow, creating a portal. The rest of the hair began to slowly snake its way until it plunged into the vortex. Finally after what was only moments but felt like hours the hair began to snake back up and as the light began to fade the ends of the hair emerged from the shrinking portal clutching the golden cape. As the last of the glow disappeared the hair and cape all dropped lifelessly to the floor.

Rushing forward he help her stand before grabbing the cape up to ensure it was what he needed. Joy sparked through his as he saw it was indeed the magical golden cape. The sound of his childhood name caused him to whirl around and nearly drop the cape to the ground again.

Standing in the doorway was what he was sure was a ghost, or perhaps a trick set off by taking the cape from its hiding place. Whatever it was he knew there was no way his father could be standing there before him alive.

xxx

She was acting distant from him, from Henry even. He knew it had to have been hard on her the shock of remembering it all but had he done something else wrong on top of that? He didn't think so but understanding the inner workings of a woman's mind had never been his strong point.

He approached her carefully where she sat reading Henry's book.

"We'll be there soon, you'll get to see them all again" He said softly, cursing himself for not knowing what more to say.

"I still can't believe I left them" so it wasn't about him? He had to resist the urge to smile at finding out her problems were not with him.

"You did what you had to love, they wanted you to go, they didn't find out until we got back that you wouldn't remember them" He sat down next to her, not sure how close was too close. In the back of his mind he knew a very uncomfortable conversation was bound to happen at some point to outline exactly who they were to each other and where their relationship was going to go.

"If it hadn't worked what were you going to do?" she asked him suddenly looking squarely into his eyes. Oh crap had she read his thoughts?

"Well none of this really went as planned to be honest" He tried to circle around her question but her raised eyebrow told him she was not buying it.

"If it had not worked I would have brought you to Neal" he said not caring for the bitterness in his mouth.

"Neal? You think I still love him?" There was hurt in her eyes he was surprised to see.

"You loved him before and in Neverland he said…" He trailed off with a wave of his hand preferring not to remember the challenge Neal had laid before him.

"Killian, I don't love Neal. I might have years ago but honestly until Henry came into my life I didn't think I could love anyone. And then my parents and you, it's all so much to take in again" He could tell she was distressed, he didn't blame her.

"Where's Henery?" She changed the subject before he could come up with a response.

"The lad's steering the ship. He's quite good at it actually, must have taken after his father in that regard" He smiled a little at that. He liked Henry and the young boy seemed to be okay with the fact a pirate was wooing his mother.

"Its still weird to think that Neal was on your ship when he was a kid" she said scrunching up her face with a playful tone in her voice. That was better, she sounded happier and that's all he wanted for her.

"Ay he was a smart lad, smarter than most my crew" that was the truth. While his band of pirates were a loyal bunch, most had been as dumb as rocks.

"So how long until we get there? You said we were close, who will we see?" He could tell she was going into planning mode.

"We should be seeing land within the hour, come with me I need to take the wheel back from Henry. Honestly once we land I don't know who we will see, if anyone. Like I told you, your family is in danger. When I left to find you the castle was under attack. Everyone could be captured by now" He said watching her reaction carefully as they walked up to the main deck of the ship.

"We'll get them back then, right?" she asked him.

"Of course love" he smiled genuinely, her ability to always dive right into danger to help the people she loves always amazed him. Turning toward Henry he had to resist a laugh at the extreme look of concentration on his face.

"Alright lad, how about I take the wheel and bring her down to the water, then we can sail in like a regular ship" He said taking the wheel he knew so well.

"Alright cool" Henry said with a big grin "Do you think anyone will come down to the dock to greet us?" he was clearly excited.

"It is possible, though depending on the situation we may need to try not to warrant attention" He said seriously. He knew Henry was excited, but he couldn't let the boy get the false impression that all was fine and dandy.

"Kid, I know it's called the Enchanted forest, but it's not all sunshine and daises" Emma said to her son.

"I know, you said last time you were here there were Ogres" From the tone of his voice he would gather Henry was more excited about the Ogres then scared of them.

"Yes and they are just as big and dangerous as they are in your book. But Henry there is someone else now trying to take over the land and we have to be careful" Killian wondered idly as he steered the ship down out of the clouds how Emma would handle having to be a second mom to Henry again after a year of just them and a lifetime of memories of it being just them in her head.

"You'll want to hold on to something" He said needing to interrupt their conversation "Touching down to the water is not always smooth"

He had been right; the landing nearly knocked him off his feet. Looking forward he strengthened the wheel to steer them into the port of Kingdom that was growing rapidly on the horizon.

"Is that it?" Henry asked excitedly.

"Ay, that great castle there is where you're grandmother and grandfather live" He said. There was no sign of the smoke or chose that had been rampant when he left, so perhaps there was hope.


End file.
